1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit memory devices, and to circuitry for providing output data on such memory devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit memory devices are becoming denser and faster. Groups of sense amplifiers are used for reading data from memory arrays. There can be a large number of data lines used to transfer output data from banks of sense amplifiers to output circuits on the memory devices, which can include multiplexers and output buffers. To save layout area, data lines can be placed closely together. However, one side effect is that the capacitive coupling effect between the data lines degrades the signal transition time and slows down the reading speed because of the delay from the output of the sense amplifiers to the output circuits.
It is desirable to improve reading speed on integrated circuits by addressing these problems.